Rainy Day
by invisibleinnocence
Summary: There's nothing to do, and it's pouring rain outside! Join Superman, Kell'el, Brainiac 5, Lightning Lad, Chameleon Boy, Triplicate Girl, Phantom Girl, and Shrinking Violet as they play your favorite 21st century games! Request series
1. Nothing to Do

**A/N- Okay, so this is my first request series! You request the game, and I'll make the Legion play it! I won't do anything explicit though, so please, keep the games T rated. I'll do a few video games if you really want it.**

**

* * *

**

The rain poured in buckets as lightning flashed outside the window.

"Urgh! There is _nothing _to do!" Phantom Girl complained, hanging upside down in her chair.

"Will you_ please_ cease your complaining? I'm trying to do work," Brainy asked, his lanky figure draped over his chair, typing on a holographic keyboard. Phantom Girl huffed in response at her android friend. There really was nothing to do, all the villians were locked up in jail, try-outs weren't for another five months, and Cosmic Boy was away doing who knows what.

Superman walked in the lounge looking at all of his extremely bored friends. "Hey, guys. Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." Phantom Girl, Lightning Lad, Kell'el, Shrinking Violet, Chameleon Boy and Triplicate Girl said in unison. Brainiac 5 didn't answer because "technically" he was doing something.

"Everyone's in jail," Lightning Lad said.

"It's pouring rain," Shrinking Violet added.

"And the DVD player is broken," Triplicate Girl added.

Superman thought for a moment, "What if we played some games?"

"What kind of games?" Cam asked.

Superman shrugged, "I brought a bunch of games with me from the 21st century, we can play whatever seems interesting..."


	2. Mall Madness

**A/N -** **This is a request from my sister, Mall Madness, it was written a while ago, just had it...so enjoy!**

* * *

Superman used his super-speed and brought in a huge pile of board games. Triplicate Girl looked them over, then picked up a big box. "Mall Madness...I like the sound of this one!"

"Yeah!" Shrinking Violet and Phantom Girl agreed.

Lightning Lad looked over Trip's shoulder. "Find the steals and deals and see what's in store for you..." he read. "Talking, electronic." The red-head shrugged. "Whatever, let's take it out, it's better than just sitting here."

After an hour of assembling the board, the super teens sat in a circle. Superman looked at the instructions, and handed everyone their money. Since it was only a four player game, they split into teams, Superman and Shrinking Violet, Chameleon Boy and Lightning Lad, Triplicate Girl and Phantom Girl, and Kell'el.

Phantom Girl flicked the "on" switch on the plastic escalator. Nothing happened. Chameleon Boy pointed out some fine print on the box, "It says '3 AA batteries required (not included)'" He looked puzzled for a second, "What are 3 AA batteries?"

Kell'el walked up behind Brainy's chair, and undid a panel, pulling out 3 AA batteries, Brainy's chair fell to the floor with a _thunk_ and a yelp from Brainy. "What was that for??" the 12th level intellect exclaimed.

Kell'el shrugged, "We needed batteries, and I need a partner," he put the batteries into the plastic escalator. Brainiac 5 got up from his fallen chair and sat cross-legged next to Kell'el, grumbling angrily to himself.

Everyone took their playing pieces, "Megan seems pretty cool," Trips said, Phantom Girl nodded in agreement.

"I'll take Sarah," Shrinking Violet smiled, and laughed.

Cham and Lightning Lad looked and Brainy and Kell, then at the only "guy piece" left. They all dove for it, but Cham turned into a mouse, and snatched the "Bryan" piece for his team. He turned back to normal, handing Lightning Lad the piece, they both laughed maniacally. Kell'el grabbed a random blue piece.

"It's Mall Madness!" the electronic voice exclaimed, "Press the enter button when I call your color!" Everyone got ready. "Red!" Cham hit the enter button. "Blue!" Brainy sighed, and pressed the button. "G-" Superman hit the button. "Yellow!" Phantom Girl hit the button.

As Cham and Lightning Lad were debating on where to go with their 7-step turn, Brainy picked up the checklist for their random blue character. "Kara is a spunky girl who's really into sports. She's athletic, confident, and extremely competitive..." he read to himself. "At least we're not anything like that..."

"Blue! Move four!" the escalator shouted.

"FOUR??? YOU GAVE THE RED TEAM SEVEN!!!! YOU'RE RIGGING THIS COMPETITION 'CUZ YOU FAVOR THIS RED TEAM DON'TCHA??? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT??? WE'RE GONNA WIN NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY TO MAKE US LOSE!!!!" Kell'el screamed at the escalator. Brainy jumped back as Kell had this competitive moment, everyone slowly scooted away from the game, looking shocked at Kell'el. He sat back down, looking perfectly normal again, "Uh...maybe you should move the piece, Brainiac 5..."

Brainy slowly moved towards the cardboard game piece, and just before he was about to move it, he paused, "Wait a second," he looked suspiciously at Kell'el, "No matter where I move this piece, you're going to just explode at me because you think I could have made a better move, insult my 12th level intelligence, and then attempt to cause physical harm to me because you hate me."

"Yeah," Kell'el said, "MOVE THE PIECE, BRAIN DRAIN!"

"Alright, alright..." Brainy moved the piece, where he entered "Kara" into the Clothing Store.

"WHAT KIND OF MOVE WAS THAT?!! COSMIC BOY COULD HAVE DONE BETTER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF A 12TH LEVEL INTELLECT!!!" Kell'el shouted at Brainy, then he smacked him in the back of the head, completing Brainy's prediction. Kell'el scanned in their credit card and bought the $40 shorts that "Kara" wanted.

"Green! Move 11!" Kell'el was about to scream again, but Phantom Girl put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cool it, big guy."

Superman consoled with Shrinking Violet for a while about their turn, and Vi moved the piece into a store and bought a super-expensive item on clearance. They hi-fived when they completed their turn. Brainy turned greener with envy.

"Yellow! Move five!"

Finally, the game was coming to a close. The Yellow and Green team were tied, Red after them, and Blue in dead last. Brainy sat as far away from Kell as possible, shallow dents in his armor.

"Yellow! Get to the Parking Lot to win! Yellow move six!" Triplicate Girl moved the piece, four spaces from the goal.

"Red! Move eight!" Lightning Lad moved "Bryan" and got some "wraparound glasses".

"Blue! You have no hope of winning! You're a loser!" Kell'el growled.

"I don't believe it's programed to say that..." Brainy murmured.

"Green! Get to the Arcade to win! Move five!" Supes and Vi grinned, submitted their food tokens to boost their move to eleven and got to the arcade.

"Whoo! We won!" Shrinking Violet exclaimed, punching her fist in the air.

Brainy got up, starting to walk away, when Lightning Lad stopped him, "Hold it right there, B5, we still got a lot more games to play!"


	3. Twister

**Okay, this one is for 1000GreenSun and Bluebamfergirl, because they both requested Twister. Enjoy, guys, and thanks for reading! Oh, and Fish Boy is my OC, so hands off!**

**

* * *

**

"In fact," Lightning Lad grinned, "Why don't you pick the game, Brainy?"

"No," Brainiac 5 answered flatly.

"Pick the game or you're doing laundry duty for a month," Lightning Lad threatened. The Coluan shrugged. "And your banned from the lab until you're done."

Brainy twitched, and turned around, "Fine, I'll pick the game." He stood in front of the pile, then picked up a random game. "Twister, 'The game that ties you up in knots'...This does not seem logical, though this activity is not logical anyway..." he mumbled to himself. Brainiac 5 sat down and pulled out the instructions. "Okay, so we need someone to sit out to spin the spinner..." the 12th level intellect slowly inched his hand towards the spinner, but Kell'el snatched it before he could get it.

"I volunteer," he said, grinning evilly at Brainy.

"You just love to torture me, do you not?"

"Once a Brainiac always a Brainiac."

"I still have no idea what that means!" Brainy huffed, "Or what that has to do with being 'The Spinner.'"

"It has everything to do with being 'The Spinner'!" Kell'el exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!!!" Shrinking Violet exclaimed. Everyone stared in shock at the usually quiet Imsk. "Can we just play?"

Superman, Phantom Girl, Triplicate Girl, Chameleon Boy, and Lightning Lad stood around the mat. With much begging, Shrinking Violet got Brainiac 5 to line up with her. Then the game started.

"Right foot, yellow!" Kell'el shouted. Every one put a right foot on a yellow dot. "Right foot, red!"

Everyone groaned, "How stupid!" Cham exclaimed.

"Left hand, yellow." Superman, Trip, and Lightning Lad bent backward, while Shrinking Violet, Brainy, Cham, and Phantom Girl leaned forward. "Left hand, green." Cham's arm tripped the Man of Steel, making the Durlan laugh like a villain.

"How could you let the new guy trip you up? Huh, Clarkie?" Lightning Lad teased. Superman gave Lightning Lad a look.

"Right foot, blue." Kell watched everyone move. "Right hand blue"

Triplicate Girl, finding herself in a "twisty situation" quickly separated her white body from herself. The white body stood on a blue spot with her right hand. "HEY! That's cheating!" Phantom Girl exclaimed.

"We did clarify that using our powers was cheating, Trips, you're disqualified," Kell'el said coldly. "Left foot, red." He spun twice more, not bothering to check if anyone was done, "Right hand, yellow. Right hand, green."

Brainiac 5, not realizing the position he was in relative to Shrinking Violet reached for the nearest green spot. He barely got his finger tips to touch before he noticed. "Aw, sprock." His hands gave out from under him, and Brainy fell on top of Shrinking Violet.

Suddenly, Fish Boy, the try-outee who was rejected, but never really bothered leaving Legion HQ rushed in, "That's when you lay one on her!" Then ran back out.

Not thinking, Brainy pressed his lips against Shrinking Violet's. Soon they had indulged themselves in a _very_ passionate kiss.

Lightning Lad stared at the two, mouth agape. As did Phantom Girl. Superman ran over to Cham to shield his eyes. "Thanks, dude," Cham sighed in relief.

"BREAK IT UP!!!" Kell'el screamed, tired of watching the two nerds make out. "I'M TIRED OF WATCHING YOU TWO NERDS TO MAKE OUT!" Brainy jumped up in surprise, realizing that everyone was watching. Both his and Shrinking Violet's faces were red as tomatoes.

"Uh...sorry, Vi..." Brainy apologized quietly.

Shrinking Violet scrambled off the mat, careful not to knock anyone over. She straightened out her hair and uniform, "It'sfineBrainy" She said quickly, and retreated to the couch.

Lightning Lad looked at Brainy, then SV, then back again. Then he sniffled. "Our little Brainy's growing up!"

"Right hand, blue," Kell'el called. Lighting Lad slipped on his own tears of joy and fell.

"Dang it..." the Winathan mumbled to himself, wiping the tears from his eyes. Then he got up and joined the losers, giving Brainiac 5 a playful punch on the shoulder. Brainy winced, still sore from the Mall Madness episode.

It was now down to Chameleon Boy and Phantom Girl.

"Bring it on, Princess!" Chameleon Boy said.

"Keep dreaming, New Guy!" Phantom Girl retorted.

"Left hand, red!" Kell shouted. Phantom Girl and Cham stretched to a red dot. "Left hand, blue!" Chameleon Boy jumped his left hand from the red dot to the blue, now in a much more comfortable position. Phantom Girl growled, Cham's leg was in front of the easiest to reach blue dot. Making sure, Kell'el and rest weren't looking, she phased her hand through Chameleon Boy's leg.

"Hey! I believe you're cheating, Miss No Cheating!" Cham growled, feeling Phantom Girl phase her arm through his leg.

"You're disqualified, Phantom Girl," Kell'el said. "Game's over, Chameleon Boy wins." He threw the spinner back in the box. "That was the dumbest job ever..."

Chameleon Boy fell on the mat in relief. "That. Was. AWESOME!!!! I'M GONNA BE SORE FOR WEEKS!!!" He rolled on his stomach and pointed at the president's daughter, "New Guy THAT, Princess!"

"Oh, shut up and pick the next game, Cham."


	4. A Message For My Readers of This Fiction

**Yeeaahh…So, I know technically we're not supposed to have full chapters as author's notes…but I think I need to make an announcement…about the updates on this fan fic…which I never expected to get so many requests on…but since there are at least 7 different games that have been requested and I do one request per chapter, and actually play a whole game in real life so it doesn't sound forced…please for the moment, hold your requests? I love all of you who have reviewed and read and loved this fic, and I feel bad when I get a request and I know I can't do it right away. Between writing LoSH: Season 3, a Professor Layton and Death Note crossover, doing art, school, and eventually a part-time job, I just don't have the time to do such and I'm really, really, really sorry. I promise the next chance I get to scribble down a chapter in math class or something, I will post it up, cuz I know I got "truth or dare" somewhere in those reviews…Aaanndd…the requests probably won't be in order when I post up the chapters, but I promise I will eventually do all of them! For now…uh…read my Season 3 series (The first episode is titled "The Return") if you haven't yet or haven't been keeping up with it…"The Return, Pt. 2" has it's first two chapters up right now. Again, thank you so much for reading and loving and leaving wonderful reviews! If you want, do leave a review, I just can't take any more requests right now.**

**Pandora Darkspell, out!**

**End Author's note**

**

* * *

**

*insert Kell'el fanservice here* o_o


End file.
